Regard
by vinkalinka
Summary: Dean s'arrêta à l'embrassure de la porte, ne faisant pas un pas de plus lorsqu'il vit Castiel assis à une table à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait.. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'être teintés d'amertume, ceux de quelqu'un qui regarde la personne la plus parfaite au monde, et qui meurt rien qu'en songeant à combien il l'aime.
1. Chapter 1

Dean s'arrêta à l'embrassure de la porte, ne faisant pas un pas de plus lorsqu'il vit Castiel assis à une table à quelques mètres de là où il se tenait. Celui-ci était assis une tasse de café entre les mains, ses coudes posés sur la petite table, souriant largement à la serveuse lorsque celle-ci vint lui demander si tout allait bien. Ses yeux bleus étaient lumineux et les traits de son visage si détendus. Il avait retiré son éternel trench-coat qui reposait sur le dos de la chaise, pendant mollement et frôlant le sol.

Et Dean restait là sans bouger. Il aurait voulu sourire, ressentir une bouffée de joie pure à la vision de cet être qui comptait tellement pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait empêcher ses yeux d'être teintés d'amertume, ceux de quelqu'un qui regarde la personne la plus parfaite au monde, et qui meurt rien qu'en songeant à combien il l'aime. Qui meurt parce qu'elle sait qu'elle ne sera jamais capable de l'avoir, de l'embrasser, de lui dire combien son cœur bat vite, combien il est important pour elle. Dean le regarde, et Castiel est si heureux, et cela le tue qu'il ne soit pas la raison de son bonheur, qu'il sourit si largement alors qu'il ne sait pas qu'il est là. Il meurt parce qu'il ne le méritera jamais, ni lui ni son amour. Et il se hait parce qu'il ne sera jamais capable de dire un mot de ce qu'il vient de penser.

Alors peut-être les yeux céruléens se poseraient sur lui, Castiel se tourneraient sur sa chaise pour lui faire face de là où il était assis. Alors Dean avancerait, et se demanderait si ses yeux le trahissaient encore. Il saurait que c'est le cas lorsque l'homme face à lui froncerait les sourcils avec inquiétude, et que l'océan bleu dans lequel Dean se noie constamment avec délice s'agiterait, et qu'il sombrerait à nouveau. Castiel commencerait à se lever, mais Dean lui indiquerait d'un bref signe de tête que ce n'est pas la peine. Il tirerait la chaise dont les pieds de métal racleraient le sol carrelé, et il fixerait la table, parce qu'il aurait besoin de respirer.

Castiel lui demanderait s'il va bien, une inquiétude insupportable dans la voix, sa voix qui explose contre les tympans de Dean, qui les perce, qui est trop forte pour qu'il puisse entendre quoique ce soit d'autre, qui laisse derrière elle le même bourdonnement qu'une fin de concert ; et à la fois trop faible, un murmure indistinct qui pourrait disparaitre, qui pourrait ne pas être.

Alors Dean lèverait la tête et il sourirait, il dirait qu'il va bien et ses yeux hurleraient encore le contraire, ses yeux supplieraient pour de l'aide, pour un minuscule monticule de terre auquel se raccrocher au milieu des vagues d'ouragan qui l'engloutissent. Deux petites émeraudes qui le prieraient de l'aimer.

Castiel appellerait la serveuse d'un petit signe de la main et lui demanderait poliment un café. Dean se demanderait ce qu'il faisait là, à quoi est-ce qu'il pouvait jouer, qu'est-ce qu'il espérait encore après toutes ces années. Puis son ami se reconcentrerait sur lui.

Castiel si stable, et Dean une épave brisée au fond de l'océan. Castiel qui avait tout ce dont quiconque pouvait rêver, et Dean qui continuait de tout laisser filer.

Mais aucun regard divinement bleu ne se posa sur lui, et les lèvres qu'il rêvait de pouvoir goûter rencontrèrent la porcelaine blanche d'une tasse, laissant les saveurs amères d'un café bruler une langue innocente, ses yeux admirant la façon dont sa tasse se découvrait alors que le liquide chaud laissait place à l'air. Eventuellement, ils se fermeraient pour laisser les arômes gagner plus de terrain, puis sa langue glisserait sur ses lèvres pour récupérer celles qui auraient pu s'y perdre. Mais Dean n'en serait pas témoin, parce qu'il fit un pas en arrière, replongeant dans le froid hivernal de la rue derrière lui, laissant les odeurs de café et les océans bleus céruléen derrière une porte de verre. Il fit un pas en arrière et murmura un au revoir dans son esprit, parce que ses lèvres ne voulaient pas bouger pour dire ces mots, parce que sa gorge se serrait pour les bloquer, qu'ils ne pouvaient qu'être tremblants et qu'il avait besoin de se sentir sûr de lui.

Et il lui dit qu'il aimait, encore une fois, du plus profond de lui, depuis chaque fibre de son être hurlant, trois petits mots inaudibles derrière ses lèvres scellées. Et un autre pas en arrière en un dernier adieu.

Son souffle forma de la buée sur la vitre, et le froid lui mordit les joues. Ses mains revinrent se protéger dans les poches de son manteau, et son écharpe ne couvrait pas assez son cou rougi. Une voiture passait lentement derrière lui, cherchant un petit espace où se garer dans cette rue bondée où plus aucune place ne restait. Quelqu'un marchait rapidement sur le trottoir d'en face, une jeune fille en hauts talons se dépêchant de rentrer vers la chaleur de son appartement. Le ciel était grisé par les nuages qui empêchaient le soleil de se frayer un chemin pour rendre le monde plus gai.

Et Dean jetait un regard émeraude lourd vers Castiel. Celui de quelqu'un qui pensait, je te regarde et tu es la personne la plus parfaite au monde, et je t'aime tellement que ça me tue, parce que je sais que je ne serais jamais capable de t'avoir, de t'embrasser et de te dire tout ce que tu signifies pour moi. Je te regarde et tu es tellement heureux que ça me tue à l'intérieur car ce n'est pas grâce à moi. Et je ne te mériterai jamais, toi ou ton amour. Et je me hais parce que je ne serai jamais capable de te dire un seul mot de tout ça.

Il se détourne de la porte vitrée, trouve enfin le courage de s'éloigner, de dire au revoir. Et deux yeux céruléens se posent sur lui.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel tourna la tête, sa tasse de café avait refroidie entre ses mains et celles-ci avaient perdues l'affreuse teinte violine dont elles s'étaient colorées alors qu'il attendait dans le froid glacial devant la baie vitrée. La porcelaine avait brûlé ses doigts au premier toucher et ils avaient été forcés de fuir, mais lentement la délicieuse chaleur amère les avait séduits et ils s'étaient délicatement enroulés autour de la vaisselle blanche.

Le liquide âcre lui avait brûlé la gorge. Il n'avait jamais réellement aimé le café, l'odeur avait beau être un rappel délicieux de la personne qu'il était en train d'attendre, le goût n'était jamais rien de plus qu'une saveur désagréable coulant sur sa langue. Il sourit. Il sourit comme quelqu'un à qui on vient de murmurer des mots qu'on ne dit à personne d'autre, qui est sur le quai d'une gare à attendre une vieille connaissance qu'il n'a jamais réussi à perdre de vue. Il sourit comme quelqu'un qui sait qu'aujourd'hui sera l'un des jours les plus importants de sa vie et qui est enfin prêt à y faire face. Une autre gorgée amère pour accompagner sa détermination.

Il releva les yeux en direction de la porte, impatient, trépignant intérieurement, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose il sourit trop largement, trop béatement, et lorsqu'il trouva le profil qu'il attendait depuis des heures ce ne fut pas une douce réaction de chaleur qui se produisit en lui, ce fut une explosion incontrôlable et douloureuse, chaque parcelle de son âme sembla vouloir s'arracher à lui pour traverser les quelques mètres qui le séparait du corps de l'autre. Une distance qui grandissait rapidement alors que Dean s'éloignait de la porte comme si Castiel n'avait pas été à l'intérieur.

Il resta figé, son cœur battant de façon révoltée dans sa poitrine, cherchant à taper si fort que le reste de son corps se verrait soulevé par l'impulsion et qu'il serait capable de se lever pour le suivre, que ses jambes cesseraient d'être raides et qu'elles courraient vers lui.

Mais Dean avait fait demi-tour et était parti, s'éloignant inlassablement de l'entrée du café et disparaissant au coin de la baie vitrée.

Avant que la peur de puisse battre trop fort dans ses tympans, avant qu'elle ne raidisse ses membres, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Castiel se leva enfilant rapidement son trench-coat qu'il avait déposé sur le dos de la chaise métallique, fouillant dans l'une de ses poches pour jeter un billet sur la table, payant largement sa consommation et laissant un grand pourboire. Puis il sortit.

Son manteau n'était pas assez épais pour lutter contre le froid de l'hiver, il ne l'avait jamais été, mais il avait toujours refusé d'en changer. Il se souvenait de Dean riant légèrement de lui alors qu'il gelait à ses côtés sans jamais comprendre que la raison pour laquelle il n'en portait pas d'autre était le fait que ce soit lui qui lui ait offert.

Ses pas étaient rapides, effrénés sur le trottoir bétonné, Dean venait de tourner au coin de la rue et Castiel se précipita dans cette direction. La rue principale n'était pas bondée, quelques personnes sacs à la main marchaient lentement, admirant les vitrines décorées des magasins, des enfants s'extasiant devant celles peut-être trop colorées des boutiques de jouets. Une mère tirait doucement sur le bras de son enfant, celui-ci levant vers elle des yeux rêveurs et brillants d'innocence, ceux d'une personne vibrant d'impatience et d'envie.

Castiel repéra Dean parmi la foule. Sa démarche était rapide et pourtant on aurait dit que ses jambes l'entrainaient contre son gré, comme si marcher était une corvée à laquelle il ne voulait pas se prêter. Il avait la tête légèrement voûtée vers l'avant, fixant le sol alors qu'autour de lui des bâtiments si beaux se dressaient. Les mains enfouies dans les poches de sa veste de cuir brun, chaude et confortable, rendue douce à l'intérieur par une doublure en fourrure, et qui mélangeait magnifiquement l'odeur de sa matière et de son propriétaire.

Castiel commença à le suivre, essayant d'abord de le rattraper, voulant agripper son épaule et le faire se retourner, admirer deux émeraudes vives transpercer son âme, goûter ses lèvres pleines dont il avait eu si souvent envie sans jamais avoir la force de prendre.

Mais ses pas ralentirent instinctivement, il était à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de lui, peut être un plus de cinq, il n'avait jamais été bon à évaluer les distances, et ses pas se callèrent sur la mesure des siens. _Gauche, droite, gauche, droite_.

Et il l'admira comme un chef d'œuvre, une création divine, la plus pure fantaisie de mère nature. Il l'admira comme on admire seulement ceux à qui on tient, ceux qui essoufflent notre cœur en paralysant notre corps. Il l'admira comme l'ami perdu qui signifiait bien plus pour lui que le reste du monde. Il l'admira comme on aime.

Et les pas de Dean s'arrêtèrent à l'instant où il releva la tête et sembla s'apercevoir pour la première fois de la beauté du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait, les vieux bâtiments à la pierre taillée et polie, les décorations que le temps ne saurait qu'effacer comme il brouillait les vies. Castiel s'arrêta, observant de loin cet homme comme un oiseau qui risquait de s'envoler s'il faisait un pas de plus, un bruit de trop. Une petite chose d'incertaine avec laquelle on ne sait pas comment agir.

Il attendait que Dean se retourne, qu'un miracle le pousse à faire les derniers pas que son courage à l'agonie n'osait pas prendre. Il attendait ces yeux verts comme on attend la mort.

Et elle finit toujours par nous trouver.

Rien ne pourra jamais expliquer pourquoi Dean s'est retourné, ce qui l'a poussé, lorsque ses yeux se sont détachés de l'architecture travaillée, à se tourner vers le chemin qu'il venait de faire, à regarder en face ce qu'il avait volontairement abandonné et à lui donner une seconde chance, au lieu de fixer la route qui lui restait à parcourir et assumer son choix avec l'entêtement dont il avait toujours fait preuve. Mais lorsque des émeraudes et des saphirs entrèrent en collision, Castiel se ficha éperdument des raisons pour lesquelles le ciel lui était si clément.

Il avança, un pas puis un autre, un battement affolé dans sa poitrine suivis d'un autre souffle court. Une terreur dans des yeux verts, un doute émeraude et un espoir de prairies ensoleillées. Dean le regarda comme on cri _je t'aime_. Castiel l'admira comme on répond _je sais_.

.

.

Note :

Je tiens à remercier Marine (fishy-chan18) pour sa relecture, ses commentaires et son soutient : merci, merci, merci, je t'adore.


End file.
